soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Lehtilampi/Historia
Yksityiskohtainen historia Lehtilammesta. Erikoisseikkailut Tulitähden tehtävä : Lehtipentu ja tämän sisar Oravapentu syntyvät Tulitähdelle ja Hiekkamyrskylle kirjan lopussa. : Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu makaavat emonsa vieressä kun Tulitähti käy katsomassa heitä. Tulitähti ei voi uskoa, kuinka kauniita he ovat. Tulitähti ja Hiekkamyrsky miettivät nimiä pennuilleen ja päättävät heidän nimikseen Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu. Lehtipentu nimetään Lehtitähden mukaan, ja mahdollisesti myös Täplälehden mukaan, ja Oravapentu pörröisen, oravan häntää muistuttavan häntänsä mukaan. Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen pentu Valkopentu katselee vierestä ylpeästi. Kirkassydän huomauttaa, että Oravapennusta ja Lehtipennusta ei saa vielä hetkeen aikaan leikkitoveria. Tulitähti muistaa pian Taivaankajon ennustuksen ja hän miettii, mitä Taivaankajo tarkoitti tällä ennustuksella. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky Tigerheart's Shadow Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Lehtitassu on Myrskyklaanin parantajaoppilas ja hänen mestarinsa on Tuhkamarja. Häntä on kuvailtu siskonsa vastakohdaksi sillä hän on hiljainen, pidättyväinen ja tarkkaavainen, kun taas Oravatassu puhelias, energinen eikä kuuntele tai ole tarkkaavainen. Kuunnousu : Lehtitassu pelastaa nuoren Jokiklaanin oppilaan Ruokotassun hukkumasta tapaturmasta järkyttyneen Perhonsiiven kanssa. Aamunkoi : Lehtitassu jää kaksijalkojen vangiksi mutta hänet pelastetaan myöhemmin. Hän tutustuu kiinni jäänneen kotikisun, Kamun kanssa. Tähtiyö : Lehtitassu löytää Kuulammen ja Tuhkamarja nimeää hänet Lehtilammeksi. Iltahämärä : Nuori Lehtilampi on rakastunut Tuuliklaanin Varissulkaan. He karkaavat klaanielämästään ja tapaavat Keskiyö-mäyrän. Tämä kertoo, että mäyrät hyökkäävät klaanien kimppuun, mutta he kieltäytyvät sillä eivät kuulu enää klaaniin. Lehtilampea asia jää kuitenkin vaivaamaan ja lopulta he palaavat takaisin klaaneihin. Lehtilampi palaa leiriin juuri kun mäyrä on tappanut Tuhkamarjan. : Lehtilammesta tulee Myrskyklaanin parantaja kun hänen mestarinsa, Tuhkamarja kuolee puolustaessaan penturarhaa mäyriltä. Auringonlasku : Lehtilampi uskoo Vatukkakynnen olevan petturi, sillä hän on nähnyt Vatukkakynnen tapaavan isäänsä Tiikeritähteä unissaan. Hän kuitenkin saa kaksi Tähtiklaanin lähettämää merkkiä Vatukkakynnestä. Ensimmäisessä merkissä Oravaliito ja Vatukkakynsi kävelevät lähekkäin järvellä, ja Lehtilampi tajuaa heidän liittonsa olevan oikein. Toinen merkki on ennen varapäällikön nimitystä saatu merkki, jossa vatukan piikit kaartuivat kynsiksi ja suojelivat klaanin leiriä. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Lehtilampi ottaa oppilaakseen Paatsamatassun, vaikka Närhitassulla on erinomainen rohdosmuisti. : Närhitassu seuraa Lehtilampea Kuulammelle, kun Lehtilampi on menossa kysymään Tähtiklaanilta pitäisikö Vatukkakynnen pysyä varapäällikkönä vai pitäisikö Tulitähden nimittää Harmaaraita varapäälliköksi. Närhitassu katselee Lehtilammen keskustelua Tähtiklaanin kanssa. Kun Lehtilampi herää, hän huomaa Närhitassun ja raivostuu mutta on myös yllättynyt. Kotimatkalla Lehtilampi sanoo Närhitassulle, että hänestä tulisi hyvä parantaja. : Myöhemmin Paatsamatassu ilmoittaa, että hän haluaakin tulla soturiksi. Närhitassu hyväksyy kohtalonsa ja suostuu Lehtilammen oppilaaksi. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys : Sol kertoo Lehtilammelle ja Närhitassulle koittavasta pimeydestä. Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu : Närhisulka saa selville että Lehtilampi on hänen, Paatsamalehden ja Leijonaroihun emo. Lehtilampi paljastaa sen klaanille ja hänestä tulee soturi. Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars : On paljastettu että Lehtilampi kuoli kivivyöryssä. Hänen sisarensa Oravaliito kärsi myös vammoista ja molemmat naaraat menivät Tähtiklaaniin. Oravaliito toipuu lopulta ja palaa elävien maailmaan. Lehtilampi mainitaan useita kertoja kirjassa ja Närhisulan nähdään surevan emoaan ja parantajaa bonuskohtauksessa. Novellit Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Leafpool's Wish : Tämä novelli kertoo Lehtilammesta. Dovewing's Silence Tawnypelt's Clan Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki The Ultimate Guide Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk The Clans Decide Warriors App Luokka:Historiasivut